1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-reflective polymer that is useful in a submicrolithographic process, a composition comprising the polymer, and a method for preparing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a polymer that can be used in an anti-reflective coating layer to reduce or prevent back reflection of light and/or to eliminate the standing waves in the photoresist layer during a submicrolithographic process. The present invention also relates to a composition comprising the polymer, and a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most submicrolithographic processes standing waves and/or reflective notching of the waves typically occur due to the optical properties of the lower layer coated on a substrate and/or due to changes in the thickness of a photosensitive (i.e., photoresist) film applied thereon. In addition, typical submicrolithographic processes suffer from a problem of CD (critical dimension) alteration caused by diffracted and/or reflected light from the lower layer.
One possible solution is to apply an anti-reflective coating (i.e., ARC) between the substrate and the photosensitive film. Useful ARCs have a high absorbance of the light wavelengths that are used in submicrolithographic processes. ARCs can be an inorganic an organic material, and they are generally classified as xe2x80x9cabsorptivexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinterferingxe2x80x9d depending on the mechanism. For a microlithographic process using I-line (365 nm wavelength) radiation, inorganic anti-reflective films are generally used. Typically, TiN or amorphous carbon (amorphous-C) materials are used for an absorptive ARC and SiON materials are typically used for an interfering ARC.
SiON-based anti-reflective films have also been adapted for submicrolithographic processes that use a KrF light source. Recently, use of an organic compound as ARC has been investigated. It is generally believed that an organic compound based ARCs are particularly useful in submicrolithographic processes, in particular those using an ArF light source.
In order to be useful as an ARC, an organic compound needs to have many diverse and desirable physical properties. For example, a cured ARC should not be soluble in solvents because dissolution of the organic ARC can cause the photoresist composition layer to peel-off in a lithographic process. One method for reducing the solubility of cured ARC is to include cross-linking moieties such that when cured the ARC becomes cross-linked and becomes insoluble in most solvents used in lithographic processes. In addition, there should be minimum amount of migration (i.e., diffusion), if at all, of materials, such as acids and/or amines, to and from the ARC. If acids migrate from the ARC to an unexposed area of the positive photoresist film, the photosensitive pattern is undercut. If bases, such as amines, diffuse from the ARC to an unexposed area of the positive photoresist film a footing phenomenon occurs. Moreover, ARC should have a faster etching rate than the upper photosensitive (i.e., photoresist) film to allow the etching process to be conducted smoothly with the photosensitive film serving as a mask. Preferably, an organic ARC should be as thin as possible and have an excellent light reflection prevention property.
While a variety of ARC materials are currently available, none of these materials is useful in ArF laser submicrolithographic processes. In the absence of an ARC, the irradiated light penetrates into the photoresist film and is back reflected or scattered from its lower layers or the surface of the substrate (e.g., semiconductor chip), which affects the resolution and/or the formation of a photoresist pattern.
Therefore, there is a need for an ARC material which have a high absorbance of the wavelengths used in submicrolithographic processes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an organic polymer that can be used as an ARC material for submicrolithography using the ArF laser (193 nm) and KrF laser (248 nm).
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing an organic polymer that reduces or prevents diffusion and/or light reflection in submicrolithography.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ARC composition comprising such an organic diffusion/reflection preventing or reducing polymer and a method for producing the same.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a photoresist pattern with reduced standing wave effect using a submicrolithographic process.